Mystery!
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Well, you read the title, right? So there's not much I can say. Inspired by Boy Meets World special Halloween episode . Enjoy! R


**Mystery!**

**By: Helen Li**

**Inspired By: Boy Meets World (Halloween Special. If you've seen it, then this story is a dead giveaway.)

* * *

**

The sound of silence was heard in the dungeon. Every once in a while a tapping of someone's quill would be heard, but then it halted, seeing as though it created an annoyance among the rest. Then, the silence became just quiet, for heavy sighs came from around the dungeon. And the rustling of paper made the dungeon seem somewhat...less eerie.

The Ministry of Magic had just passed a law about Summer Detention. This was for the worst behavior, and Hogwarts had some students that needed it. But we have those who abuse power, abuse authority, which would result to nonetheless but Professor Snape.

Professor Snape had put Harry in Summer Detention for running in the hallways, or was it making some "smart remark"? But Harry didn't mind Summer Detention at all. In fact, he was quite upset that it only lasted one full day. (The Ministry had said that it would be illegal to keep the students over night.) Anything, absolutely _anything_, was better than the dreadful Dursley's. He'd rather take Potions the whole summer.

Hermione was just being a 'know-it-all' according to Snape, so she found herself in detention as well. Hermione was extremely horrified at being put in Summer Detention. It would leave a black mark on her record, but she hoped the Ministry would ignore that when she applied to be an Auror. Detention was an absolute waste of time, since she wasn't allowed to bring any of her personal belongings inside. Yes, that meant her books...oh and _wands_.

Seamus was enjoying himself, taking a nap in the dungeon. Everyone else marveled at how he was able to sleep through _anything_, especially the cold, damp, eerie dungeon. It was almost impossible to even doze off in that horrible cell. It was enough to make one quite paranoid. However, Seamus was still thinking of ways to disrupt class. (Even though school was over and it was summer.)

It was Ron and Malfoy that were assigned Summer Detention together. Er, not _that _sort of together, but the sort where both were to blame. But we can happily say that Ron beat the living daylights out of Malfoy. Respectably.

However now Ron was grumbling to himself, muttering foul, colourful words of how Snape would die. Harry would have laughed along, Hermione would have scolded, but none could since they were separated.

Malfoy was the only one who was _completely _outraged. More than the Gryffindors combined. Why, oh why, was _he _stuck with a bunch of...Gryffindors, including a mudblood know it all! It was bad enough being stuck with _Saint Potter_ and the dumb Weasley, but _this_?! Jealousy stung vigorously as he was constantly reminded that _she _was number one, not him.

But finally, someone grew impatient enough, and blurted out,

"_Where _is the professor or Headmaster?"

"Oh shut it, mudblood. It's better off like this, anyway." Malfoy sneered.

"Call her that again, and you won't feel the same way about having no _adult supervision _around." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh is _Saint Potter _going to protect his lovely _mudblood_?" Malfoy spat venomously.

"You really have run out of some good insults, haven't you? Been using the same ones since first year!" Ron shot back.

"And I'm sure you've still been just as poor since first year," Malfoy drawled.

"Watch out, Malfoy, now you don't have a wand to protect yourself." Harry threatened.

Too late. The fury of the Weasley's had been let out, and it sure matched the color of their hair. That's your cue to laugh at the corny joke.

Hermione observed silently, for she was forming her own theory. Malfoy was bipolar. Ah, you ask _why _I presume. (Ask why, it makes me look better.) Well, Hermione explained this one herself, out loud, to her fellow pupils.

Man that word is strange. It refers to that dot in your eyeball and students. I mean if you said, 'I poked a pupil', it could be, I poked a student _or _I poked someone's eyeball. Of if you said, 'I'm missing a pupil' it could be, I'm missing one of my students, or, I'm missing part of my eyeball. And if you said, 'What a nice pupil!' it could mean, what a nice student you have, or, nice eye dots, man! I bet you those people who made up words with multiple meanings thought things out thoroughly...

But back to what Hermione thought aloud to her friends!

"_Malfoy_, are you bipolar? I mean, one minute you're talking trash, and the next you're whimpering like a wimp!" Hermione snapped.

Whimpering like a wimp. I think that's where the verb 'whimper' came about. Because if you're a _wimp, _you're a coward. If you _whimper_, it's quite cowardly behavior. Then again, the word 'wimp' could have derived from 'whimpering.' Ah, a mystery we shall never know. Then again, this whole story is titled 'mystery', so maybe it's meant to be.

Ron stopped punching Malfoy to think about this. Harry did, too. Malfoy quit whimpering to think about it as well, even though he should know if he's bipolar or ?

Well, you know what they say, bipolar people don't know if they're bipolar! And you know what they say about people with big feet! They have big shoes! Now laugh at the corny joke in a corny way!

But the fight never resumed as a strange 'thud' could be heard. The candles flickered and went out, all but one. Hermione rushed over to grab it and carefully treaded back to her fellow pupils. (I have become obsessed with that word.) Making sure the light wouldn't go out, she whispered,

"What was that?"

"What?" Ron hissed back.

"What just happened!"

"The thud or the lights going out?"

"Both!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, what do you think it was?!"

"A dead body making contact with something?"

"...the candles going out?"

"Some evil spiritual curse flying throughout the room, ready to kill us."

"...not a very reassuring conclusion..."

"You asked."

"Well Ron has nothing to do with it... I bet you it's Malfoy." Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, trying to see criminal intent in his eyes.

"Hey! You do know I'm standing _right here?!_"

"And we should care because...?"

"...because I'm a Slytherin and I can whine to my daddy."

"Oh, right."

"And I pretend not to care because I'm a whiny arrogant prat who wants to take all the credit. Always. I need the spotlight, I thrive upon it." Harry confessed.

"I've got a horrible temper, but I thoroughly hate you, Malfoy." Ron admitted.

"...thanks?"

"And I must admit I'm a bit of a know-it-all bookworm. That's actually the reason I'm here..."

"Well now that we've had our confessions, can we move on?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"To where?" came the confused reply of Ron.

"To wherever is not as creepy as this place!"

"Right, up the stairs!" Hermione whispered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is the first time I've heard you tell us to do something _against _the rules. Skipping detention? Doesn't sound to prefect like to me!" Ron smirked.

"Would you rather like to stay in this dark, dungeon, with a candle light that is flickering? That means it's about to go out, Ron."

"Fine," Ron grumbled at the witty comeback.

"Wait! Seamus!" Harry whispered.

"Oy, who turned off the lights?!" came a drowsy, yet pissed off, voice.

"You're not in a _muggle _home; therefore we didn't_ turn off _lights. The candles were blown out." Malfoy sneered.

"Funny you should know about turning off lights in a muggle home?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

Malfoy frowned and kept quiet.

"Well, we don't know, but we're about to go upstairs to find out." Hermione exasperated.

"Wait! This is just like that horror movie where the kids in detention get killed! I think it was called, 'The Kids in Detention Get Killed!'" Seamus murmured as his eyes darted around wildly.

"We're _not _going to get killed," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did all the lights go out except for one?"

"Well, yes."

"They _are _charmed to _not _be blown out, correct?"

"I-I suppose."

"Was there an unknown sound, particularly a 'thud'?"

"...perhaps..."

"Are we in an eerie, damp, dark dungeon?"

"Answer it yourself, Seamus."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, we're going to die!" Malfoy panicked first, running around the room. He then came to a stop as he realized, it was not a good idea to run in the dark.

"Well, you'll die first." Seamus shrugged.

"Why's that?!"

"Because the annoying guy dies first. Hey, just like that movie 'The Annoying Guy Dies First!'"

"Is there really such a movie?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yeah, pretty good. Leonardo DiCaprio. He's such a good actor. Well, he dies really well. Especially water scenes..." (A/N: There really isn't such a movie, as you can tell, but that's the whole point.)

"Well I think it's wrong that Leonardo was the 'annoying' guy. He's hot!" Hermione pouted.

"Ah, but that always labels the victim. How hot they are." Seamus nodded solemnly.

"Well, then, we got nothing to worry about for the rest of you three!" Hermione teased.

The four Gryffindor boys took serious offense to this comment.

"I happen to be _very _charming, thank you very much!" Malfoy snapped.

"Oh sure, when people aren't _blinded _by your hair." Hermione smirked back.

"At least my hair is tame." Malfoy retorted.

"Hey, you trying to say something?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

"I always thought girls had a thing for red heads..." Ron frowned.

"Well, that settles it. I'm the only hot guy here." Seamus shrugged.

"DO YOU ALL _WANT _TO DIE?!" Seamus exasperated.

"Whoa, what's this about dying?" a new voice came from behind.

Everyone whipped around, a bit paranoid, thinking the criminal was right there. Of course no crime was committed yet, but it doesn't matter when you're paranoid.

"Calm down, it's just Pavarti and me." Lavender noticed the paranoid looks. "What's going on?"

"I don't know...but perhaps _you _do." Seamus said slowly, backing away.

"I do _what_?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"You know...the strange sudden 'thud'." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Blowing out the candles..." Harry added.

The five surrounded Pavarti and Lavender, Draco pacing back in forth around the two.

"What are you two doing here? Have a thing for lurking around in the night time, when school is _out_?" Draco questioned suspiciously.

"We're only here for tonight-"Lavender began.

"Aha! _Only _here for tonight? Got something planned, eh?" Draco stopped and accused.

"...yes in fact we _do _have something planned! Professor Trelawney says that there will be an eclipse tonight, something _very _important with the star chart we're studying." Lavender said haughtily.

"Ah, a likeable story...but why should we believe you?"

"What's there _not _to believe?"

"Um...well..."

Seamus lightened up and interrupted,

"Hey this was just like that one movie where the kids stay after school with the professor and get killed! I think it was called, 'The Kids Stay after School with the Professor and Get Killed!' Great movie."

"...how many horror movies do you watch?" Hermione sighed.

"Only a few." Seamus shrugged.

"What are these '_movies_' you keep referring to?!" Ron finally gave up.

"They're motion pictures, kind of like moving pictures. Even though in the wizarding world that's how our pictures are, that's not the way they are in the muggle world." the most unexpected person explained. It was in fact, Draco Malfoy. So all suspicion turned to him almost immediately.

"You know...for a _Death Eater _you sure do know a lot about _muggles_." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Especially one who refers to the term 'M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D'," Hermione spelled out.

"What?" Draco was confused. Apparently the Slytherin could not spell.

"...you know, _that _word."

"What word?"

"THE ONE YOU USE ALL THE TIME!"

"Bloody?"

"NO! The one you use when you're speaking to _me _all the time!"

"Bookworm?"

"No."

"Know-it-all?"

"No..."

"Annoying?"

"..._No_..."

"Bushy-haired Gryffindor?"

"_NO!_"

"Then what?"

"ARGH! The 'M' word."

"...Mary?"

"No."

"Mystery?"

"_No_."

"How often do I use this word?"

"MALFOY!"

"Malfoy?"

"NO, NOT MALFOY! ARGH!! MUDBLOOD, ALRIGHT? MUDBLOOD! _THAT'S _THE WORD!"

"Whoa, watch your language young lady!"

"AAAH! I GIVE UP!" Hermione screamed as she started to run down the hallway, yanking at her hair. Then she came to her senses and ran back. (We all tend to use our brain when we get paranoid in a Just like me...right now...sitting at my desk, yet to the left of me is the dark...dark hallway, and I am very frightened for I am home alone...and plus there's that whole watching 'The Grudge' thing.)

"Hey, you survived the creepy, dark corridor!" Seamus gaped.

"So?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Well we all know no one survives that! It's like how the good guys die in the creepy corridor...just like that movie! "The Good Guys Die in the Creepy Corridor."" Seamus sighed.

"...what ironic names..." Draco muttered.

"Considering our current situation, I don't think talking about movies will improve it." Hermione snapped.

"Alright, well you know what we have to do," Seamus sighed.

"What's that?" everyone asked together.

"Head to Dumbledore's office! There we can use the Floo powder," Seamus rolled his eyes. "Another side effect, losing our common sense. Happens all the time in movies. Hey, kinda like that movie called-"

"Losing Our Common Sense," everyone finished dully.

"Well who says we're going with you? You're all saying that there's some mysterious 'thud' or something blew out your candles, well I think that's a bunch of rubbish! Everyone knows Hogwarts is the safest place!" Pavarti snorted. She turned around, as Lavender followed suit, and was about to leave when...

_Thud! Thud! _(Gosh, I'm scaring myself as I type this. I really do need to stop staying up late when I'm home alone...)

"What's that?" Lavender gasped.

"I told you!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Just then, all the torches lighting the way blew out...so all that was left was the itty bitty candle that Hermione held.

"You two have your wands, right?" Draco said in a Hehe-If-You-Don't-Have-Your-Wands-I'll-Cry sort of way.

"Yeah," Pavarti nodded.

"_Lumos!_" both muttered.

Yet with all of that, the hallways of Hogwarts were still pitch-black except for their glowing circle.

"Which way to the Headmaster's office?" Ron whispered.

"This way," Harry nodded for them to turn to the right.

"Did I mention that I'm s-s-scared of the d-d-ark?" Draco stuttered, shivering as he moved closer to the candle.

"Oh there's nothing to be afraid of," Hermione waved her hand.

"Famous last words...kind of like in that movie-"Seamus started.

"_Famous Last Words_," the rest finished monotonously.

"Wow! You guys are _good_!" Seamus replied.

Just then...the candle blew out. Everyone shrieked, and Pavarti and Lavender dropped their wands for they were severely startled. It was all dark as the _lumos _spell was gone. But the two bent down and felt their wands, picking them up in relief. When they whispered _lumos _again, they brought the light up and wished right then and there, that they had never relit their wands.

Why? Because Draco Malfoy was standing in front of them, with a _quill _in his back. His eyes were opened wide, as if in shock, his skin ghostly pale. It was as if he had seen something so frightening...the quill was probably not needed to kill him. It seemed like slow motion as Draco's body fell forward onto the ground.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Lavender shrieked.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Pavarti cried.

"Hey kinda like the movies-"

"Oh My God and We're Going to Die..." Harry, Ron, and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Well, actually, it was _They're _Going to Die...but close enough!" Seamus chirped cheerfully.

"Why are _you _so happy?" Ron glared. "Hiding something from us? Perhaps _you're _the one behind all this! You probably stabbed Malfoy after you blew the candle out!"

"How could I have? I was with you all the whole time! And how could I have blown out those candles during detention?! I was asleep!" Seamus protested.

"Ah, maybe that's what you _want _us to think! Maybe you were _pretending _to be asleep," Lavender raised her voice.

"What have I got against you all?! Nothing! There's no incentive for me to do any of this! You're all crazy!" Seamus shouted.

The Gryffindors were so busy arguing they didn't notice the cloaked figure walk by. Yet, they could feel its presence. It sent chills up their backs and finally Seamus managed to choke out,

"D-did anyone see anyone pass by...?"

"I felt it." Lavender swallowed slowly.

"M-maybe it was P-professor Trelawney..." Pavarti said hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe I'm a turkey." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hmm, you sort of resemble one if you look at your nose. It's...turkey like." Seamus noted.

"Wow, you're right! And her facial structure...very turkey like!" Ron added.

"HOW IS MY FACIAL STRUCTURE 'TURKEY LIKE?!'" Hermione bellowed. "YOU ALL ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Then the evil, hollow laugh came that echoed throughout the school. Well, at least where they were. 'Course it wasn't much of a threat, the 'thing' really found the Gryffindors' conversation quite funny.

"The evil, hollow laugh just like-"Seamus began.

"The movie, The Evil Hollow Laugh." it was becoming quite a habit. And fun, if you think about it.

"Er-I was going to say just like what I heard in my dream...but now that you mention it, there _was _such a movie! And it was quite good, if you ask me." Seamus said thoughtfully.

"Wait...what did you dream about?" Harry asked sharply.

"You know, the usual, all of us...in detention...weird things happening, like an anonymous 'thud', candles blowing out except for one, walking down a dim, cold, creepy hallway..." Seamus stopped. "Basically everything that's happening right now."

"What happened at the end of your dream?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Hm...let's see...we were walking down this way...heard some weird laugh...wait! My dream is what's happening right now!" Seamus' eyes widened.

"Yes...Finnegan...now tell us what happened at the end!" Draco urged.

"Erm...I don't really remember." Seamus admitted.

"Well _I _remember." an evil voice popped up.

Everyone turned around to face the...masked villain!

"W-who are you?" Hermione trembled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, dearie?" the villain smirked.

"Well, actually, yeah." Hermione shrugged.

"Me, too." Ron nodded.

"Me, three!" Harry laughed.

"Mate, I haven't heard that since I was ten!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"...I heard Dudley say it all the time around his friends. Quite annoying really..."

"He has friends?"

"Er-more of kids that are terribly frightened of him..."

"Oh, right."

"HEY, BACK TO ME!" the hooded culprit snapped.

"Yeah, well tell us who you are, we haven't all day." Draco drawled.

"...you mean all 'night'." Hermione said impatiently.

"FINE, ALL NIGHT! BLOODY HELL YOU'RE SUCH A KNOW IT ALL!" Draco raged.

"I know," Hermione stated simply. This was just too ironic to go on.

"...DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM OR NOT?!" the evil dude shouted.

"Uh, yeah." Lavender rolled her eyes.

Then everything went blank, and when sight became visible to all...

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Hermione hissed.

"Huh?" Harry goggled.

"_Professor Snape looks like he's about to kill you_," Ron mouthed.

Harry quickly turned to Snape who was glaring with daggers in his eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry sir." Harry apologized sheepishly.

Malfoy snickered, but stopped when he saw the deadly stare of Ron.

And then detention was over.

* * *

"Harry, mate, you were really out of it. You were mumbling and stuff." Ron shook his head.

"I-um, what did I say?" Harry asked quickly.

"...sounded like 'strange thud...candles...going out...dark corridor...masked villain...Trelawney...'" Ron hesitated. "What on _earth _were you dreaming about?!"

Harry began his story as his friends listened attentively. They didn't notice the dark, masked figure walk by...

A/N: Haha, yeah a lot of it came from Boy Meets World, that one episode, so a lot of this isn't exactly original. You could say I was inspired. This is really long compared to what I usually write, which I'm quite proud of. I hope you're not disappointed that it was all a dream, but it was in Boy Meets World! Please review and tell me what you think! I might add an alternate ending, as if it _weren't _a dream, but that sounds quite tough...


End file.
